Henry Gobbleblobber
Henry Gobbleblobber (or simply refer to as Grandpa) is the main protagonist of the Adult Swim animated series Mr. Pickles. He is the oldest member of the Goodman family and he is simply a "scapegoat" of the show due to his failures that are put for laughs. Biography Grandpa is the father of Beverly and grandfather of Tommy. He is the only person in Old Town aware of Mr. Pickles' true nature due to him often being a witness to his evil actions and being a subject of his torment. However, no one believes his stories and often dismiss it as a sign of his old age. Due to his extensive knowledge about Mr. Pickles and harsh experience under his constant torment, he is the only one so far nearly come close to kill Mr. Pickles and know exactly how to deal with him. After being framed by Mr. Pickles for murder, he becomes a fugitive and no his way to discover Mr. Pickles' true origin. Henry eventually uncovers the truth of Mr. Pickles' origins and with a help from one of his past victims, they manage to outsmart and kill Mr. Pickles once and for all. History Grandpa spends most of the series intervening in Mr. Pickles' misadventures and trying to expose him, while also falling victim to some of his gruesome acts. This includes inserting human faces in his everyday life, stealing his shoe, stuffing him in a cow's ass and making him marry Linda after a night out drinking. Grandpa briefly finds the solution to Mr. Pickles' harassment when he buys a vacuum cleaner which frightens the dog. However, his peace ends when Mr. Pickles feels the vacuum cleaner on his groin area and finds the sensation pleasurable, ending up with Mr. Pickles keeping it for himself. Grandpa eventually decides to get evidence of Mr. Pickles' evil by journeying into his lair with a camcorder and calling the Sheriff to see it. After he records enough evidence, he found the Sheriff in the lair and the two try to escape. However, it turns out that it was merely one of several robot Sheriffs under Mr. Pickles' control and his forced to partake in a porno shoot. Grandpa confuses the Sheriff robots which cause them to revolt, and they're destroyed as a result. Grandpa confronts Mr. Pickles in a large stadium inside the lair before he is pushed into a seemingly-bottomless pit. He ends up being driven out of the lair by Steve. He crawls out of the doghouse and finds the real Sheriff and, mistaking him for another robot, attacks him. Sheriff plays the tape which Grandpa believes is the porno they forced him to star in, but is actually a video of Mr. Pickles tap-dancing. Grandpa is then declared insane and sent to Old Town Insane Asylum. Grandpa is stuck in the asylum at the start of season 2 and is at risk of being lobotomized by the asylum's warden. However, Grandpa finds great solace in the fact that he'll now be free from Mr. Pickles' torment. This causes Mr. Pickles to disguise himself as the Mayor (using the Mayor's own corpse after killing him) to admit himself in the asylum, but cannot due to his diguise's position. Mr. Pickles intitally tries to approve Tommy's proposal to have Grandpa freed from the asylum, but denies it when he realizes that Grandpa could easily be re-admitted once he's out. Instead, Mr. Pickles has the Mayor admitted to the asylum by making everyone in town think he's crazy by having sex with another dog before their eyes. Inside the asylum, Mr. Pickles loses the disguise and threatens the warden into declaring Grandpa sane and never to be re-admitted. Grandpa is dismayed at being freed by Mr. Pickles, but nevertheless finds comfort in being reunited with his family. He is best friend of The Cannibal. Her best friend named The Cannibal are storyteller about dog is sacrifice. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Extremists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Revived Category:Spouses